Giddy up, Cowboy
by VasilisaTheAngel
Summary: Remember in Frontierlands when Sam states that Dean has a cowboy fetish? Yeah, well Cas does. And he's going to make the most of it. Basically an excuse to write some Destiel smut Warnings: M/M, poorly written smut, destiel. One shot


Dean Winchester was sat enjoying on of the rare moments that he got to himself when he'd heard someone, or something, scuffling in the entrance hall. He leapt off of the sofa clumsily, skidding across the floor and into the adjacent room, not before snatching up the gun near the door. He aimed at the humanoid silhouette standing in the middle of the hall, not bothering to wait to see who it was before firing a warning shot at the floor when it moved slightly closer to him.

"Don't move!" The man barked, aiming his weapon at what appeared to be the silhouette's head.

"D-Dean?" Castiel's guff voice questioned, making the hunter relax and allowing him to move forwards. Dean sighed and his shoulders slumped. So he'd nearly just shot one of the few "people" that he felt he could trust all because he'd bee a bit paranoid.

Since they had gotten the Phoenix ash, a constant worry had hung over the Hunter's head. He felt as if there were eyes on him and Sam constantly, waiting for them to make a move to find, and kill, Eve, waiting for the perfect moment to snatch them up and take them to her to have her wicked way with them. It had quickly become second-nature to threaten, or in this case shoot at, anything that made the slightest noise if he wasn't immediately sure of what it was. The man really needed to relax.

Castiel slowly edged further towards Dean, feeling slightly relived that the man wasn't going to shoot him. The bullets wouldn't kill Cas, of course, but they did still hurt like hell when they hit him. Not only that, but being shot at would really get in the way of what he'd came here for.

"Are you okay?" He then asked, tilting his head to one side slightly and drinking in the look of relief on Dean's face.

"Y-yeah... I just-" the man abruptly stopped talking, eyeing up the angel in front of him with a look of confusion.

"Cas... What are you wearing?"

Cas shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly as a deep red flush spread over his cheeks; he was dressed in full, Western movie style, cowboy attire, silently praying that he didn't miss anything during his rather confusing trip to some random costume shop earlier that day. The angel felt Dean's eye bore into him, making him feel like the hunter wasn't happy with him which made the situation feel all the more awkward.

"H-howdy?" Cas stuttered, feeling intensely self conscious especially with the look that Dean was giving him. He mostly looked bemused, but there was a glimmer of something else in his eyes. Something a bit more... Hungry.

"So what's this about then?" The hunter asked, smirking slightly. He knew exactly what this was about, exactly why Cas would be dressed in such attire, but he just wanted to hear the angel say it.

"I-uh, I remembered w-what Sam said... About the..." He trailed off, blushing furiously.

"What Sam said about the what?" Dean replied, trying to stifle a grin.

"About the c-cowboy fetish..." The angel's face when redder than he thought possible.

Both knew that this was far more embarrassing for Castiel than it was for Dean. The angel had always shied away from talking about their 'relations' and, although he was rather 'wild' in the bedroom, he's never been will to engage in anything that he thought to be the slightest bit kinky. This was something completely out of the angel's comfort zone; which made it all the more arousing for Dean.

The man then grinned a grin that when from ear to ear. He dropped his gun before walking towards the angel, _his_ angel, and circled his arms around Cas' waist; their lips just inches apart.

"So are you going to ride me then, cowboy?" Dean asked seductively, his voice dropping a couple of octaves and making Cas shudder.

"Yes," he hissed before smashing his mouth against Dean's in a rough, but passionate, kiss.

Somehow, in the mess of electrifying kisses and desperate touches, the two had made their way to the spare room and collapsed on the bed. Dean had been pinned down on the bed with Cas straddling his hip, leaning over his so they could still kiss. The angel's tongue flicked out to push against the hunter's lips, begging for entrance. Dean happily complied, moaning slightly at the sudden dominance of his angel.

Tongue writhed against tongue as they battled for dominance, a battle which the angel obviously won. Cas moaned loudly as he felt Dean's hands slowly stroke their way down his body before gripping his ass. He ground his hips into the hunter's, feeling his erection against his own for the first time that nice. Neither had realized how hard they both were until that moment. Cas ground his hips again, this making them both moan into the kiss.

Suddenly, the angel pulled away, sitting up so he was once again straddling his hunter, face flush, lips swollen and aching erection clearly visible through the trousers of his costume. Dean bit his bottom lips to stop himself from moaning at the sight of his angel, the way Castiel could look so innocent yet so corrupt at the same time was almost too erotic. Especially with that costume. Sam wasn't lying when he said that Dean had a cowboy fetish, even if the younger man wasn't aware of it.

Then, the angel slowly ran a how down his hunter's chest, making sure to ghost over his nipples and leave feather-light touches down his stomach towards his cock. Cas then moved his hand under the man's shirt, pulling it up before lifting it over his head. He took a moment to marvel at his lover's body; they had done this many times before but Dean's body never ceased to amaze the angel. He leaned forwards breathing hot air over the hunter's rosy buds. Yet again, his tongue flicked out, past his lips to touch the skin, loving how the man gasped at such little contact. He took the bud into his mouth and started to suck and nip it, sighing when Dean moaned and ran his fingers through Cas' hair.

Quickly, he trailed a hand up his human's flesh before attending to the forgotten nipple. He pinched it in between his index finger and thumb, rubbing it a twisting it lightly, all the while continuing to suck the other one.

He continued his ministrations, loving how the man writhed beneath him, loving the dirty moans that poured out of his mouth like rain on a cloudy day. Maybe Cas could make him cum without touching his dick. That would be perfect. The angels moaned around the bud before releasing it from his mouth.

Dean whimpered from the loss of sensation. Damn him and his sensitive nipples! Then, he felt that beautifully hot mouth return to his skin, leaving butterfly kisses down his stomach until the angel reached the waistband of his trousers. He fiddled with Dean's belt, biting his bottom lips one it was undone before yanking both the hunter's jeans and boxers off in one fluid movement. Crystal blue met forest green as Castiel slowly shuffled back and lowered his mouth so his lips were just brushing the head of Dean's hard cock.

Dean moaned loudly as he felt his angel's soft lips brush against his aching member. He bucked his hips, hoping for something but feeling nothing. Dammit.

"Cas~" he whined, begging for more. He saw a smirk spread across the angel's face. Dammit.

"What's wrong Dean?" He asked so innocently that it made the hunter groan again and his dick growing harder, if that was even possible by now.

"Pleeeease," he begged, an embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks as Cas' smirk grew even wider. He looked like the damn Cheshire Cat!

Cas opened his mouth slowly, letting his hungry tongue flop out. Slowly, painfully slowly, he licked the underside of Dean's shaft with the flat of his tongue, flicking it up once he reached the head. The hunter moaned loudly, still finding it amazing how his innocent angel could do things so dirty. The angel then proceeded to engulfed his lovers member in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hard cock as he took it deeper and deeper into his throat until there was nothing left to swallow. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, still making sure to swirl his tongue in the ways that he knew would drive Dean mad. And oh it did.

Dean Winchester, experienced hunter, tough guy and overall badass was quickly reduced to nothing more than and writhing, moaning mess by the angel's mouth. He bucked his hips and ran his fingers through Cas' messy, black hair. He was close, so close that he was starting to see stars. He needed some kind of release and soon, otherwise he wouldn't last long at all when they came to doing the nasty.

"Cas I'm so close!" Dean whined desperately, crying out when the angel moaned around his member. The hunter bit his lip to try to keep from making any other noises but, unfortunately, Cas knew how to get them out of his anyway.

The angel moaned around his lover's dick again, the sheer weight and size of it in his mouth being one of his biggest turn ons. Castiel moaned once more, screwing his eyes shut as he felt warm ribbons of cum shoot down his throat as Dean reached his climax. The angel pulled away, some of the cum dripping out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Dean groaned at the sight, quickly feeling himself grow hard again.

The man propped himself up into a sitting position, pulling his angel forwards and smashing their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss. He could taste himself on the other man's tongue but he didn't really care. He just wanted to get Cas out of that costume. He made quick work of the shirt and waistcoat, unfastening them before yanking the clothes off of Cas' body. The man broke away from the kiss and attacking his angel's pale neck. He kissed, nipped and sucked at the skin, trying to leave as many marks as possible while his lover moaned and ground their hips together. Castiel honestly sounded like a porn star with the constant string on noises that flooded out of his mouth.

Dean continued his assault on Cas' neck before slowly moving down his chest, sucking the skin on his pecks and leaving various more marks. He nipped at his lover's left nipple, revelling the sweet noised that ripped out of Cas' mouth. He thrust his hips up, meeting Cas as he ground down. They moaned in unison, Dean deciding that he wanted Cas out of the costume trousers. Now.

The hunter grabbed at the angel's belt fumbling with it hopelessly. His mind was too clouded with lust to be able to do everyday functions. He went for it again and, of course fail.

"I-I could always get these off m-myself," Cas panted and Dean continued to rut against him.

"N-no, it's fine," The hunter groaned before fiddling with the belt again. This time when he failed, Cas decided that he was too hot and bothered to allow his human to try to get the rest of his clothes off of him. The angel clicked his fingers, making everything vanish, well, except for the tan Stetson that sat perched on his head.

"Caaaas! No fair!" The human whined before his angel shut him up with another heated kiss before pushing the man back down onto the bed.

The two shared another heated kiss, on that sent tingles right through Dean's body, before for Cas pulled back again. He placed on hand on his hunter's chest to keep him still before putting a finger into his mouth, sucking it slowly. Dean moaned as he watched the man slowly lick and suck at his own fingers before pulling them out of his mouth with a wet pop. He rose to his knees, positioning a wet finger at his entrance. Cas bit his lips, taking in Dean's hungry stare and waiting the man to say he could go on.

After a moment of silence, Dean nodded.

The second that one of Castiel's wet fingers breached his entrance, he let out a long, shaky, sigh. The digit slipped in easily with little resistance and pain, making the angel moan as he slowly thrust it inside of himself. He would never get used to the feeling of being penetrated; it was strange and often burned, but the pleasure and the tingle he got from it were enough to block all that from memory.

Slowly, a second finger joined the first, making the angel groan loudly. It burned more than the first, that was all to be expected, but it made him feel full and with every thrust of his fingers he grew more and more needy. He needed more, more of the sensations that he felt with every thrust of his fingers, more of the full feeling, more everything. He cried out, fingers brushing against his prostate unexpectedly. It made his cock ache from lack of contact and a coil of heat form in his stomach.

The angel gave up on stretching himself after that, he wanted to be filled. He _needed_ it. Needed Dean's hard cock inside of him, pounding into him hard enough that it would be difficult to walk the next day. He wanted to ride his hunter until he saw stars.

"Deeeeean~" he whined, face flushed and chest heaving. He pulled the fingers out, still sighing at the loss, before tilting back the Stetson that had fallen in front of his eyes slightly.

"Need you~" He then moaned, straddling his man again while rubbing the cleft of his ass against Dean's hard member.

The hunter bit his lip. Damn, his angel knew how to put on a show. He was painfully hard and begging for the release that he knew he wouldn't get any time soon. Cas could be cruel like that. He still watched intently though, at the way his angel's body would writhe while he fingered himself. The way his cheeks flushed and his eyes would flutter closed, only to re-open again every time he felt another tingle of pleasure. It was beautiful.

Dean's eyes widened when moaned his name. It sounded so sinfully beautiful coming from the angel's mouth. And oh, that sigh he gave he removed his fingers. That noise went straight to his cock, making it throb painfully, a throbbing that only got worse when Castiel rubbed himself against it. He grabbed on to the angel's hips, kneading them with his thumbs, just waiting for the moment when Cas would ride him.

They shared a heated stare, eyes locking together as Cas stopped moving. He gave a small smirk, one hand rested on his hat, the other wrapped around Dean's cock, positioning it at his entrance.

"Well. Giddy up, cowboy," the hunter murmured, his voice husky with lust, a slight grin spreading across his face.

Cas nodded, slowly impaled himself on his lover's cock, moaning loudly as it entered his. Once it was fully sheathed he closed his eyes, that blissful feeling of fullness taking over him. Then, he placed on hand on Dean's abdomen, the other still resting on his hat, and started to rock his hips. It was painfully slow at first for both of them, but they were slowly picking up a rhythm. Dean had started to thrust upwards to meet Cas' movements, rousing moans from the both of them. The hunter tried to pick up the pace but his angel would have non of it, moving the hand from his abdomen to his hips, using little effort to hold his lover still. He wanted it slow because, even though it was driving him insane, he knew that it was so much worse for Dean. He wanted to drag it out, to make the man underneath him beg fore more before he would allow a change in pace.

It didn't take long for Dean to beg at all.

"Cas! God Cas pleeeease!" He cried, eyes screwed shut in both pleasure and desperation.

"What, Dean? What do you want me to do?" The angel smirked, once again tilting his had back.

"G-go faster! You're killing me here!" That was all the angel needed.

Cas quickly picked up pace, fucking himself on Dean's hard cock. His hunter pulled him forwards, mashing their lips together while thrusting up to meet Cas once again. He ran his finger's through the angel's hair, needing to touch him. Needing to feel so much closer. He flipped them over, so that Castiel was now laying on his back, legs wrapped around the hunter's waist, hand tangled into his hair. This was so much better.

Dean pounded into his lover, burying his face into Cas' neck, kissing it while revelling in his moans. He felt himself growing closer and closer to the edge, the angel was so hot and tight around him, making him so much more sensitive. Each and every needy moan and whimper arousing him to a point he didn't think possible. He needed release, but he wanted Castiel to cum first.

Cas wasn't far from cumming himself, each one of Dean's thrusts seeming to hit his prostate and filling him with so much pleasure that it made his toes curl. He knew he was close, his whole body was begging for his climax. He clawed at the skin of his lover's back, needing something to hold onto as his whole being was racked with pleasure. And then he saw white. White hot pleasure filled him to the brim, bringing him to his orgasm, making him scream as white ribbons of cum painted his stomach.

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaannnn~" He screamed, nails digging in to flesh and eyes screwing shut in ecstasy. The hunter felt Cas' inner walls clench around him, sending him over the edge. He came with a strangled cry, burying his face further into the angel's shoulder.

Once he had come down from his high enough to think, Dean realized that his back really kinda stung from where Cas had dug his nails in. He also realized that that had to some of the best sex he'd ever had. He pulled out and collapsed on the bed, cuddling up to his angel once he did so. The whole room smelled of sweat and sex and he really couldn't care less. Both of them were panting, hearts racing and chests heaving. And the moment that his angel nuzzled into his embrace, he closed his eyes and felt sleep take over.

Castiel snuggled up to his hunter, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders, his head in the perfect place to hear the human's heart beat. It was comforting and made him feel like he was home. And in his post-sex ecstasy, while the angel made himself comfortable, he noticed the brim of the costume's hat laying forgotten at the edge of the bed. He gave a small smile; maybe he would have to dress up more often.


End file.
